Pain and misery? or a chance for a new beginning?
by Akatsukilover15
Summary: Sakura Haruno was bullied sice she was a little girl but then what happens when she meets a very curious certain member of the Akatsuki? Will she make new friends? Will they hate her like everybody else? Or will she finally be love?
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura p.o.v_

I climbed out of my secret treehouse and start walking to school. As I do,I sigh. _Great,another day of being bullied. I don't think I can take anymore of this. _"Hey look guys! It's Sakura Haruno,the pink haired slut." Sasuke points and everybody laughs. **What the hell did you do to them to make them bully you?! **rages my inner voice,whom I call Kasey. _Kasey,it's nothing really! I... _**You CRY yourself to sleep,Sakura. It's NOT nothing. **"Hey slut. Gonna try and sleep with the new guys now?" taunts Ino. "New guys? What are you talking about?" "Oh you don't know? There are five new guys. I'd back off if I were you,whore." "She should just kill herself. Nobody would miss her." "Yeah,bitch. Go die." I hear all these taunting and mean comments from Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, and everybody else. **Sakura go to your hiding place! **I run until I reach the secret treehouse in the tree that's about ten miles from the school. It's covered by the tree's leaves so nobody would know it was there...

_School_

Sakura walks into third period and sits down. "Okay class,we have a few new students in here today. Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, can you please stand up so the class knows who you are?" The boy next to me stands up. He has long blonde hair with a hair tie at the top,blue eyes,a blue t-shirt,black pants,and a cloak that is black with red and white clouds. The three sit back down. "Thanks guys. Sakura,i'm glad you joined us today." "Hi Sakura. I'm Deidara. The boy with green hair is Zetsu and the one with red hair and the same cloak as me is Sasori." "Why are you being nice to me?" Sakura says quietly since Sasuke is in this class. Deidara watches as the pink haired girl's eyes go to Sasuke Uchiha,Itachi's brother. _Hmm I wonder why she is looking at Sasuke and wants to know why i'm being nice to her,yeah. _"Sakura,are you okay?" Deidara asks with worried yet curious eyes. She blinks then says "Huh? oh yeah i'm fine Deidara-san." "Are you sure,un? You seem distant,even upset maybe." "**Just drop it!**" _Kasey! You can't do that! _**He dropped it didn't he. Face it I have to come out every now and then and you definitely need me to Sakura!** _No I don't! If you come out when one of them are bullying me **I**can get in major trouble for it or worse! They could kill me,Kasey! You don't know how bad it really is! _Deidara sees a tear run doen Sakura's cheek as she runs out of the classroom. He tries to follow her,seeing her run out the school towards a tree. "Deidara! What are you doing?" Sasori asks. "Are you following **that girl who sits next to **you?" asks Zetsu. "Uh,yeah,un. She was crying and bolted out. Let's go."

_Sakura's treehouse_

Deidara,Zetsu,and Sasori get to the tree they saw Sakura run to. *sobbing* They look at each other and climb up. **What was that Saku? I heard a fucking noise! Someone's coming up! **Sakura looks and sees Deidara and the other two boys from her third period... "Yeah she's definitely here." Sasori says. "I hope they didn't follow you guys." Sakura says bluntly. "Who Sakura-chan?" questions Deidara. "Sasuke,Karin,and all their 'posses'." "Why? You can tell us. We WILL protect you. We all after all,part of the Akatsuki." proudly points out Deidara,the talkative one all of a sudden. "wait...AKATSUKI? As in THE AKATSUKi,the rouge ninjas? S-class criminals? Wow..okay. But I can't tell you three here...or at my house...can...I...by any chance...go to the base?" she hesitantly asks. "Definitely. I'm sure **Pein won't mind.**" finally speaks Zetsu.

_Akatsuki base_

They walk inside with Sakura. "What the fuck Deidara? You showed our fucking base to this bitch?" yells Hidan. Sakura hides behind Zetsu. "Is she okay?" gently asks Konan. "I don't know. She won't tell us and she wants an Akatsuki meeting held so she can tell us." All members of the Akatsuki gather in the living room so Sakura can tell them everything...

"Before I tell you guys this,I ask only in return that you guys help protect me and accept me into the Akatsuki. I need everyone to promise to protect me or I can not tell you." "Definitely,un." "Hell yeah bitch." "hn." "yeah." "Tobi says yes!" "Yes." "Yes **Sakura**." "Oh yes! SO much fun!" "Alright. You can be a member with guaranteed protection. Carry on." Sakura smiles slightly then takes a deep breath. "Okay. The reason I act like this is because..." Just as she was about to tell them they heard a giant *BOOM* outside. "What the hell was that!?" The Akatsuki go outside just to find a giant hole from the explosion. Kisame picks up on voices in the distance. "You retard the Akatsuki doesn't have Sakura? Why would they? She's a slut. She wouldn't have talked to them,anyway. Alright,let's leave." "Its was them kids from school,Pein-sama." "Deidara! I told you they followed.!" Sakura cried out. "Shhhh Saku! They don't think you're here!" Kisame silents her. Sakura looks up at the shark looking blue man and smiles. They o back inside. "I-I'm tired. Is there anywhere I can sleep?" she asks. Konan makes her a room up and Sakura goes to sleep. "Goodnight Konan-chan. Goodnight Akatsuki." Sakura drifts off to sleep. "So we just have to fucking wait until the god damn morning!?" spats Hidan. "Yeah,I want to find out now,un!" As soon as they all go to go to bed,except for the zombie pair of course,they hear quiet screams and sobbing getting louder and louder from Sakura's room. "SAKURA-CHAN!" They all run into her room,to find her bolt up from bed and start crying. Before anyone can go over and soothe her,she fell back asleep. They look at her,confuzzled but go to their rooms and sleep.

_The next day _

As Deidara woke up and the other members slowly awoke,he smelt something really good. "Konan,what did you make now?" The blonde calls out. He goes downstairs to the kitchen just to find Sakura cooking,not Konan. "Good morning Dei-kun Would you like anything?" "Uh...yeah,sure,un. Whatever you made." **Sakura...you probably didn't realize this but you have friends to protect you. They care about you.** _Kasey don't joke. They're simply...wait...you're right._ **I always am. **"This is good,yeah!" "Oh,bitch made this? It's fucking awesome. Make more of this shit because we eat a lot more than this." "Don't worry Sakura. I'll help you with the cooking." smirks Konan. They grab their things and head out the door to go to schhol. "Sakura? You can stay here if you want to." calls Pein. She jumps with joy. "Oh thank you Pein-sama!" she hugs him and catches up with Deidara,Sasori,Zetsu,Hidan,and Kisame.

* * *

Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story!. Leave reviews. I got a laptop so I shall b posting a lot more frequently! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

At school as Sakura saw her tormentors,she felt the urge to run away again but instead continued walking with Deidara to Art class. "Hey bitch...hello? Glare at us or SOMETHING!" "Sakura,don't." Deidara advises her. "What Karin? What the **hell do you want? I'm not that scared little girl who** never had any friends. Not the same Sakura who let herself be bullied and pushed around. Who cried herself to sleep because of people at school bullying her and her family abusing her. So yeah **bitch,stay the fuck away and leave me alone!**" she spats and turns and goes to Art class. "That was fucking awesome,bitch!" yells Hidan. "Hmmm,yes awesome indeed,un." "I had a lot of anger built up towards them...so did Kasey." she smirks. "Huh? Who the fuck is Kasey?" "Oh! Kasey is this voice in my head who is mad all the time basically. Except towards you guys. I kind of just named her Kasey. Kukuku." "Soo they...bullied you,un?" "Oh yeah,all the time. My dad even abused me... physically,mentally,and verbally." Sakura rambles,a lot more talkative than yesterday. "I eventually stopped trying and stayed in treehouses all day and night. But then I decided to come back to school and everybody was still bullying me. They eventually started to push me into lockers,trees,doors,whatever they could find to hurt me. I started to cry myself to sleep because I have NEVER had a friend in my whole life until I met you guys. My mom died when I was about four years old because my dad got so drunk he literally slammed her into a glass table. That's why when I am sleeping i usually scream. I have so many nightmares,only they aren't technically nightmares,they're horrible,nightmarish memories I can't get rid of. It is too much for me to handle. Until I met you guys yesterday,I used to have suicidal thoughts. I mean my family,who's alive anyway,won't care if I died or even miss me and I have no friends who would miss me,so why not do it? Life pretty much sucked for me since my mom died. My dad started abusing me. I would go to school COVERED in scars,burn marks,and bruises and everybody would turn the other cheek and not question a thing." she pauses for a breath. "Wow Sakura...that's horrible." "I know. There is more but I can't tell you yet. Maybe later okay?" The bell rings and Art class begins. The rest of the day passed in a blur. When they got back to the base,Deidara sugested telling Konan,Pein,Kakuzu,Tobi,and Sasori what she had told him,Zetsu,Kisame,and Hidan earlier. "I don't want to. Give me food and then they shall know." she smirks. _Damn,I am sure manipulative._ After they all eat and talk about some other things,Sakura speaks up. "So if you all still want to know why I was like that,I will tell you now." The ones who hadn't heard her story yet shook their heads yes. Sakura sits down and explains the whole thing again. "Wow...really,Saku?" sympathizes Konan. "Yeah. There's more I didn't tell any of you. Even though nobody questioned my bruises and they all knew my dad abused me,nobody would report him to the police. Before my mom died,she was the one who stopped him from abusing me,who told the police that he would hit her and me. He also...he..." she starts tearing up but continues anyway,"he also raped me everyday before and after my mom died. I got pregnant maybe three or six times. I aborted the baby each time of course but that never stopped him. He still needed that sexual desire tended to and every time he chose his daughter to fulfill that desire. I cried wore every night. Then i made a secret treehuse deep in the woods so he could never find me. I got all the money my mom left me and bought food and clothes and rarely left the treehouse. I went inside the house one more time after that and he raped me again. That was a month ago. I may be pregnant agin but I don't know. I desperately need to go back to my hiding spot and get my clothes and money. Can you guys tke me there?" she finishes. "Yeah,saku. and I can check to see if you're pregnant." says Konan. She puts a hand on Sakura's stomach and uses her chakra. "No you're not pregnant." "OH THANK GOD! **Seriously Sakura I will kill him if we see him. I don't care." **"What the hell was that,bitch?" "Um that was Kasey." They walk with Sakura to her treehouse deep in the woods. They help carry her clothes and sacks of money back to the base. "SAKURA! Is that you? Come here! I need to be fulfilled!" her dad yells out. "**Shit! **Come on. We gotta move faster or he will come out looking for me." They run back to the base and Sakura gets settles in. '

_The next day _

Sakura wakes up at sunrise and goes to Konan's room. *2nock Knock* "Konan? Are you awake?" she opens the door and the blue haired girl isn't in there so she goes downstairs to the kitchen. "Oh good morning Sakura." "Good morning Konan. I thought you were still sleeping.." "Oh no everybody gets up just after sunrise so we gotta be up before them to make breakfast. C'mon. Come help." Konan smiles and Sakura starts making more food. "Oh wow hell yeah!" Everyone comes in and digs into the food. "What are we doing today,guys? It's Saturday!" Sakura rejoices and smiles. 'Ummmm how about..." starts Sasori. "Throw a fucking PARTY!" yells and interrupts Hidan. *sweat drop* "YES!" "hn" "no!" Yeah sure why not!" "NO!" "PARTYYYYY IT IS!"

_Party Plannin_g

They threw together a party with sake and whatever else they could get their hands on. Kakuzu sat it the corner mumbling and grumbling since they had to go out and buy things for the party and HE had to pay for them.

_Next Morning_

"Oh my god...I have such a hangover...I have never felt this...never mind yes I have." lightly states Sakura when she finally gets up in the middle of the afternoon. Konan,who didn't drink last night,states "You downed two whole bottles of Sake Sakura. It was funny. You were in a drinking war with Hidan,Deidara,Zetsu,Kisame,Tobi,and Kisame. You beat them all." she laughs. "Huh? Really? YES!" "HOLY MUTHERFUCKING SHIT! KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN BITCHES! I HAVE A MAJOR HANGOVER!" "Well you yelling isn't gonna help now is it Hida~kun?" coos Sakura...still slightly drunk with a hangover(it can happen lolol kukuku) "Konan,you got anything for this stupid fucking hangover shit?" "Um always! Here ya go...Hida~KUN!" After everybody was up and rid of their hangovers,they ate and Pein prepared them for a mission. "Sakura,could you please go out of earshot until we are done? You aren't an official Akatsuki member quite yet." Peins asks. "I duess so." Sakura walks outside to the fish pond while they talk. What Sakura doesn't know is that they aren't going on a mission just yet but that they know her birthday is in a few days and they want to plan her a surprise party... "So we go on that mission after her party?" "Yes."

_Sakura's birthday_

Sakura is sleeping when all of a sudden her door opens and she hears, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sakura! Happy birthday to you!" and they are holding a cake. Sakura grumbles sleepily and states dryly,"Aw thanks guys...how did you know it was my birthday? What time is it?" Instead of answering her questions,Deidara blind folds her and brings her downstairs. "C'mon Deidara this isn't funny!" He un-blind folds her and she gapes at the presents and cake and all sorts of party things for her. "Oh...my...gosh! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!" she hugs every single one of them,smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a year since Sakura let the Akatsuki help her and protect her. A year since anybody messed with her or made fun of her. A year since her father last abused and raped her. A year since she joined the Akatsuki. Sakura has to go to the village of sound to visit her aunt,on her mom's side,the one who actually loves her for about seven months. "We'll miss you a lot around here,bitch." Hidan says sadly. "Yeah i know Hida~kun. I'll miss you guys too." She hugs them and leaves for the sound village. **I can't wait to get back to them,Sakura.** _I know,Kasey. Me neither. _

_Seven months later _

"SAKURA! YOU'RE BACK!" screams Tobi "Yeah...i'm glad to be back." she says quietly. What they don't know is that Sakura is hurt and she lost that pride and confidence she gained a year ago... They go to school and Sasuke asks,"How was your aunt's house? How is it being a member of the Akatsuki?" She ignores him and walks away. "Deidara,is she okay?" "I don't know,un." The blonde catches up to the pinkette. "Yo pinky,you alright?" asks Kisame. "Huh? U-u-uh y-yeah K-Kisa~sama." **Kisa~sama? Was I not there the whole seven months,Sakura? what the hell happened? **_Too many bad things Kasey. And one good thing. My mom...she...she's alive...Dad lied to me. He said he beat her to death but she walked out on him when we were sleeping and she forgot to take me. She said she was sorry about everything that happened to me...and she...wants me to um go live with her in Sound. _**And leave the Akatsuki? **_Yeah... _"Sakura? Sakurrraaaa?" says Zetsu and Konan for the millionth time. "Huh? Oh s-sorry guys. I was mentally talking to Kasey." "For 7 hours,un?" "No...only like about an hour." _I must have blacked out... Kasey they're starting again.. _**It'll be alright Saku.. I promise. **"Well you were pretty spaced out all day." "I blacked out again. I used to also have bad blackuts but they quit over two years ago. Now they're back. Oh and I need to tell you guys something." "My mom...she...she's alive...Dad lied to me. He said he beat her to death but she walked out on him when we were sleeping and she forgot to take me(lol i didnt have a clue what to put here). She said she was sorry about everything that happened to me...and she...wants me to um go live with her in Sound. And leave the Akatsuki." "NOOO you can't go Saku!" they all say sadly. "I'm sorry! I have to! It's been over ten years since i last saw my mom. I believed she was dead and now it turns out she's alive? I would have given anything to be with her within the last ten years! I almost killed myself a million times just to see her! I can't just not be with her. I love you guys and I thank you for all that you have done for me,I really appreciate it. I couldn't have accomplished being this confident or even made it through one day without you guys. I would probably even be dead right now. I love you guys for all you have done and if I do go live with my mom in Sound I promise and cross my heart I will come vist whenever I can. I'm going to live with her. Konan? Can you help me pack?" "Yeah sure.." Konan states with tears in her eyes. "You're really leaving,un?" "Yeah,bitch. We'll all miss you." "Please don't **go Sakura.**" Sakura runs upstairs as she starts to cry. Konan comes in. "Sakura? You okay?" "Yeah,kind of. I want to go but I-I can't leave you guys. It's too hard. You all are crying and i'm crying and...Konan I can't go. I don't want to hurt y'all but I will be if I leave. What should I do?" "What feels right?" "Staying here..." Sakura calls her mom and says she wants to stay with the Akatsuki and will visit when she can. "GUYS! I'M STAYING!" she shouts. They all look at her and hug her...

_A year later _

"Sakura! Where is my girlfriend,Konan?" asks Deidara. (AU~lol I just realllllyy loveee DeixSaku) "Hehe right here!" he hears her say as she glomps him. "Umph!" "So Saku-chan,what do you want to do today?" "Hmmmm...OH I KNOW! Let's sit on the couch and watch movies and eat ice cream all day!" she says really giddily. Deidara laughs and they do just that. (Lol idk i have writers block now...sorry its short guys)


End file.
